The present invention relates to a sensing edge for a gate and, more particularly, to a bi-directional sensing edge that senses the location of an obstacle and causes a moving gate to react by moving in a direction opposite to the direction of the sensed obstacle.
The use of sensing edges on moving gates is generally known. Such sensing edges generally include a sheath having an area therein wherein at least a portion of a switch is located. The sensing edge typically extends outwardly from the leading member of the gate in a direction of travel of the gate. Further, the sensing edge is typically attached to the leading member or pole of the gate by standard fastening methods, such as adhesives or screws. However, such sensing edges are problematic in that they cannot sense the exact location of a force and react accordingly. That is, while the prior art sensing edge will sense an applied force, a moving gate reacts to the force according to only one programmed result. This can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,387.
Moreover, conventional sensing edges with a programmed reaction to an applied force create serious safety issues. For example, if the gate was programmed to move in a closing direction upon a force applied to the sensing edge, and a force was applied to the sensing edge by an object on the closing side of the gate while the gate was in an opening motion, the gate would reverse direction causing a potential collision with the object.
A need exists, therefore, for a sensing edge capable of sensing the location of an applied force and directing a gate to move in a direction opposite to the direction of the applied force.
The present invention is directed to an improvement of the sensing edge described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,387. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a sensing edge for causing a moving gate to move in a direction which is opposite to the direction of a force being applied to the sensing edge by actuation of a device. The sensing edge includes a mounting member which is shaped to snap-fit around a portion of the external surface of the leading member of the gate. The snap fit feature permits the mounting member to remain secured to the leading member of the gate in the event of a partial or total failure of additional fastening elements. The sensing edge extends sufficiently around the leading inside edges of the leading member of the gate to permit the device to be actuated in response to forces which approach the leading member at an angle or on the side thereof. Movement away from the force being applied is accomplished by having two separate sensing edges surrounding the mounting member where application of force on one sensing edge moves the gate in the direction of the other sensing edge.